undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Awakened/Episode 6 (old)/@comment-8483090-20150728225632
BOUT TIME THIS MIXTAPE DROPPED, MAN. TBH IT DIDN'T TOP TAY TAY SWIFT'S MIXTAPE, BUT IT WAS ALRIGHT IG. P SUCKY. SMH Anyways, being serious here, do I really gotta tell u how amazing this episode was? Like, I mean it's DA, it's a given that it's gonna be p amazing, and this was fucking amazing. I think it's my favorite DA episode! The writing was top noch (as usual) and all the stories in this episode were great. Speaking of the former, the writing here was great as always and your dialogue is always (orgasm) so it's great to see that it's still (orgasm). Onto the stories, they were amazing, as usual. Each individual story is written with such care and heart. Cuz of that not one of them seem useless, which I commend u for man. My favorite storyline this episode was the one I didnt expect to be so good! Echo was my personal favorite this episode, and dear lawd, what an intro he had! By the end of this episode I think I can say Echo is bae. A bit eccentric, but hey, who isn't. I loved his char and personal struggles, and how it all came together at the thing (btw I like how he sorta meet Kenberg, shows how interlocked all these things are). His final scene, with Diana, recieving that that honor from Marcy was heartwarming to meh. I hope to see more of them in the future, cuz damn Echo was such an interesting person to read! The whole mob storyline here was my 2nd fave! I have been very interested in Gabe for some time, and he didn't dissapoint! I loved his intro scene at the coffee shop with the Pentavinois, and I love how you took that conflict from a previous episode (I think it was 5 or 4? The shooting) and made it hella important. Some people (including myself tbh) would just write it off, but I like how it has all this effect, which is here, fucking Carlos getting what he deserves. I written off Carlos as just a fgt back when he was introduced, and while he still is, he is a fucking crazy fgt, and I am interested to see how this goes on. This Rogue Carlos storyline is interesting af and Im worried for what might come. Will he attack Junior family? Gerry? So interesting af. Back onto Gabe, his scenes at the mansion were cool af too, and I loving him so far. Can't wait to see more of him, his family and this overall mob stuff cuz I loving it! (Also will mention Vaas and Raul are cool too. Raul x Sully ftw). The other big storyline here was the whole bodyguard/Marcy plot. First off, let me say that I really enjoyed Marcy this issue, and his scene with Parker in the beginning in the issue was very good. I also very much loved his scene with Milo next, and the flashback that went along with it. Milo is such a fascinating character and I love seeing more of him each episode, espically with that ending :O MARISSA GURL WADDUP. UR BITCH MILO IS HERE. I also loved seeing more of Darrius, and of course, I can never get enough of good ol Kenberg. His scenes in this episode were also very good. But, yeah of all the bodyguards, Milo was one of the peeps who stole this ep with me (altho I loved Kenny's scene with Striker and his old home). I can't wait to see more of them! But yeah man I loved every plot line this episode (I didnt mention the college or my main bae Alex, but they were great as well, espically my bae Alex <3). Most of them were connected, but even the ones that weren't felt connected in a way. Your writing, as usual, was mad good, man, and you reallly are one of da best writers. Congrats on this fantastic ep man and I cant wait until 2027 for next one!